En el avión
by Panquem
Summary: Asami no puede contener por más tiempo sus necesidades básicas, el único problema era que cierta persona se ha quedado dormida y no la deja pasar, a menos que...un korrasami basado en un hecho parcialmente real :3


¡Suuuuuup! más korrasami para ustedes, basado en una historia parcialmente real...¿quién no quiere tener sexo a kilómetros de altura? jajajaja

Lamentablemente estas series de one shots no tienen continuación :( pero para que no se sientan mal, continuaré escribiendo sobre las chicas en todo tipo de situaciones, porque...qué mejor que imaginar un encuentro fortuito y pensar que todo sale bien al final...además que soy mega mala para los fics largos xD

Era un viaje de 8 horas. Tan obstinada como era había ignorado el viaje en su jet privado porque se había peleado con su padre y en lugar de pasar aquellas 8 horas seguidas junto a él, la pelea la había orillado a pagar un boleto de turista en un avión abarrotado de gente, por suerte no había ningún bebé llorando o niños gritando.

El único problema era que desde hace ya dos horas tenía unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño y la única manera de llegar al sanitario era despertar a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

 _-Tiene unas ojeras tan profundas y sus ronquidos suenan a un alce dientes de sable...no quisiera despertarla pero de verdad podría morir en este instante-_ La habilidosa ingeniera se las estaba arreglando para encontrar una solución que no tuviera ningún error _\- como orinar sobe ella -_ Sus piernas se mantenían juntas y la punta de su pie derecho se movía sin cesar.

Los ronquidos de la morena la ponían más tensa, deseaba disfrutar del vuelo del mismo modo que ella _-Sin preocuparse porque su vejiga fuera a estallar en cualquier momento_ \- Suspiró frustrada frustrada y decidida se levantó de su asiento, su estómago se contrajo recordándole de no realizar ningún movimiento brusco.

Mordió su labio inferior en un intento de acallar sus quejas, midió mentalmente sus movimientos.

 _-Si coloco mi mano derecha en mi sillón, mi pie en su descansa brazo...-_ el rostro de la chica estaba cubierto por una sudadera gris, tan sólo la boca que emitía esos rugidos estaba visible frente a Asami.

Comenzó su plan rogando a los espíritus para que su necesidad no nublara sus reflejos, en segundos y con maestría gatuna estaba ya sobre el cuerpo durmiente de su compañera de viaje; observó su boca abrir y cerrarse junto a aquellos sonidos propias de un animal sonrió y deseó conocer la razón de semejante cansancio.

Un particular aroma comenzaba a llegar hasta su nariz pero antes de que pudiera identificarlo resurgió el intenso dolor que le recordaba las necesidades primarias de su cuerpo, tuvo que moverse nuevamente y sin cuidado la punta de su pie golpeo la rodilla de la morena, provocando que dejara de roncar y se acomodara en su lugar sin despertar completamente.

Asami se dejó caer del otro lado completamente orgullosa de su logro, se acomodó su ropa y corrió al baño olvidando por completo sus modales empujando a una azafata en el camino.

Minutos después, la pelinegra se sentía completamente relajada, estaba a punto de celebrar cuando recordó que debía saltar nuevamente a cierta chica para llegar a su lugar.

 _-Pero ahora no tengo litros de orina que me impidan moverme, debería ser más fácil-_ Se detuvo frente a la morena que seguía durmiendo completamente ajena a la problemática de la CEO. Asami frunció los labios y se alentó mentalmente, su pie izquierdo se colocó nuevamente en el descansa brazo, sus manos se sostuvieron del sillón y al momento de pasar su pierna derecha hasta llegar a su ansiado asiento, el avión realizaba un movimiento lo suficientemente brusco como para que todo su cuerpo cayera sobre la chica de la sudadera.

La morena en nulo control de sus movimientos y guiada por el instinto, se había despertado y colocado ambas manos en los muslos de la ojiverde, el gorro de su sudadera se había resbalado revelando ante Asami dos hermosas orbes azules que parpadeaban rápidamente para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-¿Qué..?-Su voz ronca apenas se ecuchaba

-Lo siento de verdad, el avión...yo sólo trataba de llegar a mi lugar - la ojiazul giró su cabeza para ver el asiento vacío, sus manos no se habían apartado del cuerpo de Asami.

-Claro- aclaró su garganta- seguro me quedé dormida y te impedía el paso, soy Korra- le mencionada se relajó de nuevo en su respaldo sonriendo de lado a la chica sobre ella, que al instante se quedó embelesada por aquella belleza exótica.

-Soy Asami...y siendo sincera no me importaría viajar de esta forma en lo que queda del vuelo-

La molesta azafata que había golpeado antes había aparecido de repente a su lado, regañando a ambas para que volvieran a sus asientos y se comportaran antes los demás pasajeros.

-Siento haberte despertado-

-No pasa nada, las jornadas en el restaurante me dejan completamente noqueada- observó la mirada confundida de la ojiverde y continuó- Soy chef en el restaurante "la Isla Kyoshi"-

-¿De verdad? adoro ese lugar- _Así que eso fue lo que olí antes-_

-Quizá podría invitarte una noche- Asami rió ignorando su sonrojo

-Quizá un día en el que no te quedes dormida y yo no tenga que ir corriendo al baño- La risa de Asami se disipó al instante al sentir la mano de Korra sobre la suya.

-Hablando de eso, ¿podrías mostrarme PERSONALMENTE dónde queda el baño?-

En minutos tenía la cabeza de Korra entre sus piernas y su lengua la hacía cerrar los ojos tan fuerte que la mareaba, el baño había sido un excelente lugar para que Korra olvidara su cansancio...las descubrieron justo después de su segundo orgasmo pero la ingeniera supo que aquella pelea con su padre y su travesía para llegar al baño había valido totalmente la pena.


End file.
